


ride ‘em, vampire cowboy

by poultryguy (polterguy)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, a turn right into Spicy Bis Territory, almost named this fic “Halloween Part 2: The Fuckening”, now with an illustration provided by urs truly!, starts out like a richjake fic but quickly takes a wild turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polterguy/pseuds/poultryguy
Summary: “Jeremy!” Rich exclaims, “I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable, you can come back n-“And then he sees it.Jeremy with a hand down his pants.Face flushed.In his bathroom.“...Oh.”Fuck.OR:For the first time since The Incident, the gang goes to a Halloween party. (This time, at Rich’s house.)Fun ensues.





	ride ‘em, vampire cowboy

“Okay, Rich, truth or dare?” Jenna Rolan asks, smiling.

“Dare!” Rich shouts back immediately.

“Oh, dang. I was expecting a truth. I don’t actually know what to dare you to do,” Jenna says, looking around the room with a furrowed brow.

Chloe and Brooke look at each other and smile. Brooke whispers something in Jenna’s ear, visibly trying not to giggle. Jenna makes a surprised face, then nods at Brooke. Then she turns back to Rich, an absolutely evil grin on her face.

“Dude, what is it?” Rich asks, nearly nervous.

“Rich, I dare you.... to play spin the bottle.”

“Alright, cool.”

“Except.” she says, “No just pecking someone. Whoever that bottle lands on, you are making out with them. All the way.”

Nobody in the circle objects, and unsurprisingly, Rich doesn’t either.

Chloe, one of the few people in the group who was already drinking, (Christine had given everyone a ‘you dont need to drink to have a good time!!!’ speech before the party) chugs the rest of her drink and slides the empty bottle in Rich’s direction.

He spins it, and everybody squeals when it lands on Jake Dillinger.

Everybody and their mom thinks they would be cute together, so several people from across the room start paying attention to the circle.

Rich gets up and walks across the circle to where Jake’s sitting on the couch. A few girls, even some outside of the group, pull out their phones and start recording. Christine rolls her eyes.

Before the eyes of half of Middleborough High, Rich presses his lips onto Jake’s, and Jake actually kisses back. Michael cheers as Rich straddles Jake and pushes the kiss deeper, and Jake opens his mouth, letting Rich in. Rich slips in some tongue, and Brooke squeals again, zooming her camera in.

 

Meanwhile, Jeremy is sweating quietly. God, he knew he was bi, but this it’s still shocking how much this is turning him on. Watching gay porn is one thing, but seeing the two most popular guys you know making out in person is on a whole new level of hot.

Oh Jesus fucking Christ, they’re basically grinding now, and Jeremy is literally trying with everything he has to will down the boner quickly forming in his too-tight jeans. It isn’t helping that Rich is dressed as a cheerleader, short skirt riding up and high socks squeezing his thick thighs. Jake makes a grab at Rich’s ass, and oh God it’s happening. Jeremy’s hard.

Shit.

 

“Michael,” Jeremy leans over, “I’m gonna... go, but I’ll be back, in, uh, a few minutes.”

The smile on Michael’s face drops.

“Dude, where are you-“

But Jeremy’s already off, attempting to use the cape of his vampire costume to cover his crotch area.

 

Jeremy finds the bathroom upstairs, and runs in, closing the door behind himself. Immediately, he gets to work resolving his problem.

He stuffs a hand down his pants and starts to touch himself through his boxers, soft sighs barely escaping his lips. He’s about to take his pants off when the door slams open, and Jeremy nearly jumps out of his skin.

 

“Jeremy!” Rich exclaims, “I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable, you can come back n-“

And then he sees it.

Jeremy with a hand down his pants.

Face flushed.

In his bathroom.

“...Oh.”

 

Fuck.

 

“R-Rich, I can explain! I’m adjusting my costume and-“

“Are you getting yourself off right now?” Rich interrupts.

“N-n-“

“‘Cause if you are, that’s kinda hot, Jeremy.”

What.

“What? I mean, weren’t you just, making out with Jake?”

“We’re just friends, Jeremy,” Rich says, moving in closer.

“But... I thought...”

“Okay, maybe ‘Friends with Benefits’ better describes me and Jake, but my point still stands.”

“So you two aren’t like...?”

“A couple? No,” Rich moves closer again, lowering his voice. “Now, are we gonna keep talking or are you gonna kiss me?”

Which, actually, sounds pretty good to Jeremy. So he leans down, and closes the gap between their mouths.

 

Standing on his tip-toes, Rich licks deep into Jeremy’s mouth, making the taller boy moan weakly, his hands fluttering up to Rich’s hair and gripping in tight. Rich, however, moves his hands down.

 

Way down.

One hand squeezes Jeremy’s ass while the other moves to palm him through his ridiculously tight black skinny jeans. This earns another soft moan, but this time it turns into a horny kind of whine as Rich pops the button of his jeans and slips both hands under the hem.

Just by glancing down, Rich can see Jeremy is already leaking through his boxers, (which have Spider-Man on them) and he smiles, pulling his hands away. Jeremy makes a noise of disappointment.

“My room is across the hall. You wanna go?”

Rich asks, already knowing the answer.

Jeremy nods, and Rich opens the door for the two of them, and kisses him all the way into his bedroom.

 

“You still wanna do this?” Rich asks, absentmindedly palming himself under his skirt. “‘Cuz you know, we don’t have to.”

“Oh, God, please. I want to,” Jeremy half-speaks-half-pants. He looks Rich up and down. “Really want to.”

Rich chuckles.

“Okay, babe. If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

 

“Follow me, then.”

Rich grabs Jeremy’s hands and walks backwards towards the bed, moving until he’s lying down on it and Jeremy is on top of him. From there, he grinds up into Jeremy, who is awkwardly still for only a moment before starting to grind back down. Rich quickly pulls down Jeremy’s pants for him. Jeremy gets up on his knees for a second to shimmy the pants the rest of the way off, and gets a good chance at looking down at the guy underneath him. Rich is a little sweaty, but still incredibly fucking hot. Short but well built. Thick but toned, and even from the bottom, so very dominant. Rich is visibly hard, even through his skirt, which is turning Jeremy on quite a bit. 

Rich yanks off his skimpy top and moves to unbutton Jeremy’s shirt. When he finally gets it all the way off, both of them gasp with relief.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Rich marvels, admiring how the freckles on Jeremy’s face and neck run down across his sides and chest, too.

Jeremy’s face goes even redder, unused to this kind of compliment. He responds by leaning down to kiss him again, and their tongues meet roughly. This time, Rich is the one making a noise, a low growl in his throat.

When Jeremy pulls away for a second, Rich glances towards the bedside dresser and says, “There’s lube and condoms in the-“

And Jeremy is already pulling off to search the dresser for the desired items.

Rich takes the opportunity to get up as well, and quickly pulls the comforter and loose sheets from the bed, leaving only the pillows and fitted sheet. For Jeremy, who has just turned around, lube and condom in hand, this cements the fact that oh God we’re really doing this.

Of course, he has absolutely no problem with this.

 

Rich starts again. “So, how do you want this to go down?” He asks, and Jeremy isn’t sure how to answer, so Rich goes through the options for him. “We could do missionary, of course.” His hands go to start feeling Jeremy up, rubbing circles on his chest, toying with a nipple. “Or I could fuck you doggy-style. You could ride me-“

Jeremy’s eyes light up at that, and Rich notices. “That want you want, sweetheart? You wanna ride me?”

“...Yes.” Jeremy whispers meekly. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Rich peels off his underwear from under his skirt, which turns out to be fucking lacy panties. Jesus. Jeremy’s never been harder and more ready in his whole life. In return, Jeremy pulls his own boxers off, sighing when the cold air hits his dick as it springs up. Rich’s hand immediately jumps to it, stroking almost-sweetly, up and down. Jeremy makes a choked noise of pleasure, pre-come dribbles down the side of his dick, and Rich uses it as a slicker as he jacks him off briefly before wiping his hand off on his skirt. (The only piece of clothing still on him, besides his thigh-high socks.)

 

Rich lies down on the bed, pulling the ends of his skirt up in a perverted curtsy, exposing himself. The first thing Jeremy notices is that, well, Rich Goranski is fucking hung. Like, crazy huge.

He’s uncut, and Jeremy doesn’t know why that turns him on so much but it does, and the girthalone is making his mouth water.

“Rich,” he says, “You told me you were... little.”

“Jeremy.” Rich echoes, “And what am I without my sense of humor?”

Jeremy full-on grins at this, and straddles Rich excitedly.

They grind for a while, cocks sliding against each other, but Jeremy doesn’t want to come yet, not like this. So he reaches out to his side to fumble for the lube and pours it over his fingers, then slides his hand over Rich’s dick slowly, making him groan and clench his fist around Jeremy’s free wrist.

Rich grabs the lube for himself and lubricates his fingers, then reaches around towards Jeremy’s ass. His pointer finger circles around Jeremy’s entrance a few times before slipping in to the first knuckle. Jeremy closes his eyes gasps and moves his hips as it slips in the rest of the way. It stings a little, but pain quickly melts into pleasure as Rich adds a second finger and curves a thrust inwards, brushing something as he pulls out that almost makes Jeremy scream.

 

“Found it,” Rich mutters.

“J-Jesus Christ, Rich. Fucking do that again,” Jeremy says, eyes still shut tight.

He does, and Jeremy arches his back in pleasure, making a utterly sinful groan.

By the time Rich adds a third finger, Jeremy is moaning with every thrust. Rich adds a forth, and Jeremy squeaks, pressing himself down into Rich’s touch. “Fffuck, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he’s begging.

“Come on now,” Rich teases, “What do we say?” He asks in a patronizing voice.

“P-please, please,” Jeremy whimpers. Rich smirks and pulls out his fingers, drawing a quiet noise from Jeremy’s throat.

“That’s right, good boy.”

He takes the condom from Jeremy’s hand, tears it open with his teeth, and rolls it on, then smears more lube over it.

 

Jeremy aligns himself up with Rich and slowly, slowly, starts to sink down. When they bottom out, Jeremy groans with fullness and stills himself for a second, just sitting for a second. Eventually, though, he knows he needs more, so he starts to move back up before slamming his hips back down.

Once more, adjusting the angle slightly, and he’s found his prostate again.

“Fu-uck, fucking, shit,” he moans, tilting his head back.

“You like that, baby boy? Feel good?” Rich is obviously enjoying himself.

“Feels so good,” Jeremy says, quickening his pace. Then, “Fucking move.”

Rich happily complies, thrusting his hips up as Jeremy presses his own down, hitting inside Jeremy even deeper than before.

“Oh God, it’s so fucking big. What the fuck, oh my God, fuck,” and other similar phrases spill from Jeremy’s mouth so fast that they start to jumble together into something unrecognizable and extremely high-pitched.

“Jeez, Heere, you really do moan like a little bitch in bed,” Rich snickers, and Jeremy promptly turns his gaze back downwards and shuts his mouth, clearly a mix of embarrassed and offended.

“Sorry,” he says quietly, not making eye contact.

“Hey, hey, Jeremy. Didn’t say it was a bad thing. Personally, I think it’s really fuckin’ hot,” Rich consoles, putting one hand over one of Jeremy’s.

Jeremy smiles again. “Okay, okay. Let’s do this.”

“Ride ‘em, vampire cowboy!” Rich laughs, and then Jeremy is laughing too, and they’re moving in rhythm together.

 

When Jeremy pulls almost all the way off, and then slips all the way back down as Rich thrusts up, a warm knot forms in his stomach.

“Fuck, Rich, I’m so close,” He whines, pre-come once again dripping down his cock.

“Do it, babe, come for me,” Rich whispers, thrusting up hard.

Jeremy stops moving, and starts jerking himself the rest of the way there, using the sticky, clear pre-come as a lubricant.

When he comes, he nearly screams again. Thepleasure comes in shockwaves, pulsing through his head and his dick and everywhere else, too. Come spatters across both’s stomachs and chests, white staining over Rich’sp dark blue pleated skirt as well. Jeremy would feel bad if he didn’t feel so good.

 

And besides, he knows the costume was probably cheap at Party City.

 

When he comes down from the high, he realizes that Rich hasn’t come yet, and feels a little guilty.

“Hey, you can move now.”

And he does. Rich rams into Jeremy so hard that he sees stars for a few seconds, over-sensitivity getting close. Rich pumps a few more times before coming, and Jeremy gives out a few more drops, too, pushed to his limit.

 

 

When Jeremy eventually gets up, he feels kind of gross. Not because he just had sex with a close acquaintance at a Halloween party, but because he’s covered in sweat and come.

“Uh, Rich? I’m going to shower, now.”

“Aw, without me?” Rich stage-shouts back in the most fuckboy-esaue voice possible.

“Oh, nah, you can come with, if you want.”

“Hell yeah, round two!”

“Rich, no.”

 

(They end up cuddling and gently kissing in the shower.)

(When they go back down to the party in pajama pants and oversized tee shirts together, everyone fucking loses it.)


End file.
